Tunnel Rats
by Laurho
Summary: A one-shot about a small ottsel who aims to help the prisoners of the Dark Warrior Program.


**A/N-**_Hello! I just thought I would share this shortish one shot story I wrote a while ago. Although it seems like it could be a story, I seriously lack the ability to write plot lines. Haha. There is also a description I had written along with the story. Also, it's 3 am. Just saying._

_Name/Breed- Cora/Ottsel_

_Description- Standing at 1'11'', Cora has a dark orange coat, with lighter brown markings. These markings include the normal body and underside, as well as one ring around her left wrist. Her hair, which runs to about roughly half way down her back, is black, blending into purple. She has bright purple eyes, that like Jak's, will turn a darker shade when angry. She has a deep love of nature, and is offended easily, even if she doesn't show it. She tends to be blunt and sarcastic, but loyally stands by those she cares about. She is quiet, and hates getting extreme attention, although she tends to make her points known. Despite her size, she is not one to be messed with. Her past stays with her, and she refuses to inform anyone of anything that happened to her before this time. Certain things can cause her to remember things in her past, changing her mood dramatically. She is also a known Pessimist, and gets along great with Jak. Cora can be seen wearing jean shorts, similar to Tess's, along with a red tank top, stopping at her belly button, underneath a black leather jacket, and black finger-less driving gloves._

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to Basics.

The prison was silent, save for the cries of rebellious prisoners that refused to get the sleep they so desperately needed. The on-duty Krimson Guards sat back in their chairs, within the Prison employee lounge. None of them were ever really worried about any of the prisoners. This job was in fact, the easiest job, according to Rumors that circle around the KG. The high paying duty, normally giving to older members, that required them to watch over the prisoners during the night, was anything but hard. As relaxed as they all were, none of them had heard the soft pitter-patters, of an Ottsel's feet in the air ducts above them, they never do.

Cora ran through the small enclosed metal that made up the entire building's air ducts. They went through every single part of the place, from the cells, to the testing rooms, which she tended to avoid. Each day, the small Ottsel's destination was the same, Prison Cell 14. Although she tended to help all the prisoners, by smuggling them extra food, and placing green Eco over wounds, none of them seemed to last longer than a week. The blonde teenager in Cell 14, however, was different. He had been there for at least a year. As Cora quickly turned left, small backpack banging against her legs, she couldn't help but smirk. She had never talked to the prisoners, seeing as she left the room before they could wake, only leaving small traces of her being, the food and Eco. As much as she wanted to, she knew it was risky if she were to be caught with them, instant death, was the most likely outcome. Stopping over a metal grate, she looked down to see the boy laying motionless on his cot. Using her flexible body, she slipped through the grate, and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Sighing, she moved to place the extra food on his worn down nightstand, before jumping onto the bed. Like with every other day she comes, she pushed his sleeve up, to show a bunch of rather large bruises, from where the guards held him up every day. Cora gently placed the Eco on the bruises, and watched as they slowly turned back into a normal skin tone. He shifted and nearly knocked Cora off the bed as he turned away from her. After a few seconds of him not moving again, she sighed and laid back against his pillow, only to unintentionally fall asleep.

_It was hard to see through the smoke, as flames engulfed the house, in which a small family lived. The older occupants managed to usher their children to safety, but not before a burning log fell, blocking the path of their escape. A small girl with tear filled purple eyes, watched as her older brother desperately tried to find a way through to their parents. All too soon it seemed hope was lost, as Reece walked back to his sister, and picked her up in a loving embrace._

_"It's okay my little Corabell. I've got you. Everything will be alright, I promise."_

_Reece smiled sadly as he wiped his baby sister's tears from her eyes. Shaking his head, he hugged his sister to him closely, and prayed for the first time ever, that he would be able to keep his promise. _

_The caring gesture was short lived though, as a large group of KG Guards walked towards them, demanding the reason for the fire. _

"_Seize them!" Hands wrapped around the girls arms, as her brother shouted and fought against them. _

"_Don't you touch her! You hear me? You keep your dirty hands off of her!" A young KG officer with brown hair approached her brother, and pulled out his gun, air seemed the stand still as little Cora watched her brother get shot through chest. The man turned towards her with a sad look, before it instantly turned cold again. Shock easily overtook her, as she was grabbed by the man, and forced into the prison of Baron Praxis. _

The small Ottsel woke, aware of a pressure on her head, rubbing between her ears. Turning slowly, she met the crystal blue eyes of the boy she had been watching over for months. She stiffened slightly, but when he didn't move to do anything, Cora relaxed some. She expected him to react in some way, but he only sighed and continued to scratch the Ottsel's ears, although, there was a small trace of pain behind his look. The two remained silent for a long moment, before Jak sighed again.

"You're the one who's been bringing me stuff, Eh?"

His voice was unemotional as Cora squeezed out from under his hand, and sat on his chest. She smiled softly and nodded, but it quickly fell when she noticed the cut over his eye. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she pulled a green Eco infused rag out of her bag, and pressed it against his head momentarily, before taking it off again. He continued to stare at her confused, as she curled up on his chest again.

"Look…as much… as I appreciate what you're doing for me… I don't think it's a good idea… I-I'm not safe… I could hurt you… accidentally." She couldn't stop the smirk that crawled its way onto her lips. She just sighed before speaking, in an extremely quiet voice.

"No you wouldn't. We both know that…" Jak was about to reply when footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the hallway. Cora stiffened, and whipped her head around to face the cell door so quickly, that if you blinked you would have missed it. It wasn't long before a shadowy figure appeared in front of the door, piercing yellow eyes visible, no matter how dark the room may have been.

"Time for another test, Jak"

The figure had been about to stalk away, when it paused, double taking, confirming that it had saw the lump on the man's chest.

"Got yourself a friend, there? I must say, I'm offended that you didn't introduce me…you shouldn't keep your friends in the _dark_…"

Erol turned and unlocked the door, before walking up to the bed and grabbing the terrified Ottsel by its neck. Jak abruptly stood up and glared at Erol with an abnormal amount of hatred.

"Don't you hurt her, Erol."

He merely smiled at Jak before glancing down at the struggling form in his grasp.

"No, of course not! I must inform you though; having pets is strictly _off_ limits. Say goodbye now…"

He forcibly grabbed a hold of Cora's paw and made her wave towards Jak, in a puppet like manner, there was a distinct sound as a bone or two cracked. Walking towards the door, Erol could feel Jak's eyes on him the entire way out, and as soon as he was behind the safety of the locked door, he decided to try something.

"Aww, don't look so angry Jak! This is a good thing! You can have extra meat this week!" He paused to poke the Ottsel in the stomach.

"See! Look at all this tasty meat you can eat later. What a treat. I'll inform the kitchen staff right away."

Cora looked towards Jak, and saw a purple flare go around him, scared out of her mind, she scratched at the gloved hands that made up her prison, before crying out.

"Jak! Help me! Please!" Cora practically sobbed, before being smacked by Erol, who was enjoying Jak's reaction a little too much. As expected, seconds after his hand made contact with the Ottsel, Dark Jak was at the bars, Snarling and reaching through with his claws, desperate to kill. Perfect. Erol smirked in success and walked towards his office, creature in hand.

* * *

As soon as he entered his office, he dropped the furry creature onto his desk and sighed. The man, although happy he had gotten Jak to transform, was still furious that they couldn't get control over the dark eco freak. Glancing down at the Ottsel, he tapped his knuckles against the desk, while stealing a quick look at the clock. The baron wanted him to attend Jak's treatment at 7am. Sharp. Still, he couldn't decide what he wanted to do with the rat he had taken from Jak. Were he to leave it here, surely it would escape. That's when an idea popped into his head, causing a smile to play at his lips. Quickly he grabbed the Ottsel, receiving only a slight gasp in response, and headed out the door. Cora watched as they walked down the hallway, passed multiple doors, which had various number and letter combinations, until they stopped at one labeled T-14. Erol knocked roughly on the door, and leaned on the frame, waiting for its occupants to come out. Within a minute, the door opened to reveal a man, with brown hair, standing sluggishly in sweats and a tee-shirt.

"Erol…? What do you want?" The man had asked with a gravely voice while running a hand through his hair.

"Look, the baron asked me to watch over a test, and I need you to watch_ this._" Erol said as he thrusted the tiny Ottsel out towards the solider in the door way, who raised an eyebrow.

"What, you got yourself a pet?"

Erol smirked, and shrugged.

"In a manner of speaking... Just watch it. It's not really a question." The end of his sentence had a heavy tone, so unwillingly the solider took the Ottsel in his hands, although a bit more gentler.

"Yeah whatever Erol, just get out of here."

The man sighed and closed the door, while placing the Ottsel on the ground. Cora couldn't move because she was so stunned. As much as she hated Erol, she would be back in his hands with in a heartbeat. Never, not even in death, would Cora ever forget those piercing blue eyes, and brown dreadlocks, even if she tried. Those, were the features, of the man who shot her brother in cold blood, all those years ago.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Just thought i'd post it, since it's just lying around here. Review if you'd like, seeing as it can't hurt. :P_


End file.
